The number of mobile phones in use is increasing quickly and there is a fast increase in the number of functionalities available in the newer phones. For the most part, the rapid proliferation of mobile phones has followed a different path than the rapid proliferation of personal computers. Yet, besides being able to make phone calls, more and more mobile phones are “smart” phones, which can run a general purpose operating system such as MICROSOFT WINDOWS® Mobile or NOKIA SYMBIAN. These have a rich set of functionalities including e-mail, Internet access, document editing, audio, video, and even 3-D games. Current high-end mobile phones not only have strong computing capability similar to the personal computers of only a few years ago, but also support of various wireless technologies such as GPRS, CDMA1×, BLUETOOTH or even Wi-Fi.
Like personal computers, smart mobile phones have a display screen and execute many of the applications, such as email and games that a personal computer can execute, albeit in scaled down versions and accessed with a more limited keypad. If mobile phones and personal computers could interact with each other more fluently, then the rich functionalities of each device could enhance the other.